April First
by new moonfull moon
Summary: Yusuke played a prank on Keiko. Now she's using it against him. How will he react? Complete. I think.
1. What Goes Around

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. All rights are reserved to their rightful owner._

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep--Be-

BAM!

Yusuke's alarm clock became nothing more than a crumpled pile of ash and his wall acquired a new window. He rolled over trying to get back to sleep but immediately woke up when he realized why is alarm clock was even on. Hopping out of bed he took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed out the door (but not before grabbing a box). Who knew the spirit detective could wake up this early as long as he was motivated?

Yusuke soon found himself outside of the Yukimura diner. Climbing up the tree that stood near it he crawled out on the extended branch that lead to Keiko's room. Carefully he opened the window and crept inside. Double-checking to make sure that she was really asleep he went to work. Going through Keiko's closet he quickly located her all of her school uniforms, being her best friend he knew where they where located. Grabbing them he stuffed the uniforms in his box. Taking out the outfit he brought he hung it where the uniforms used to be. He also took out the note he wrote he taped it to the front of the shirt. Then he headed for the window.

Just as he was ready to climb back out another idea struck him. Turning around he went for Keiko's dresser. Quietly, so that Keiko wouldn't hear him, he went through the drawers and took out all the clothes he could find. Returning to the closet he took out all the dresses and skirts. Finding that no more would fit into his box he searched through Keiko's closet. Finding some empty boxes he put the clothes in there. Gathering up his boxes that held every article of clothing Keiko owed (except underwear) he made his way out the window and down the tree. Once on the street he checked his watch, 3:30 AM. Smiling to himself he walked home with the boxes of Keiko's clothes.

Once home he hid the boxes and went back to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Turning it off she got up and made her way downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Keiko's parents left for a vacation they had won and wouldn't be back for a few weeks, leaving Keiko home alone. Finishing her food she went back upstairs and made sure she had everything she needed for school. Once she was sure she had it all together she took a shower.

Getting out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and headed to her room to get dressed. Opening the closet she was shocked to discover that all of her school uniforms were missing. In fact the only piece of clothing she had left in her closet was some form of skimpy little version of her school uniform with a note attached to it. Reaching in she took the note and started reading. It read as follows:

_Keiko_

_As you can tell you have no more school uniforms. Don't worry they are all intact and safe. But don't bother looking for them they're with me and hidden. Also if you check your drawers you will find none of your clothes. I'm not so mean as to leave you with nothing so I left you this. I won't be seeing you at school today so have fun skipping! I'll return your stuff at the end of the day._

_Happy April Fool's Day!_

_-Yusuke_

Keiko would have screamed in frustration if it weren't for the shock. 'He's bluffing…. he wouldn't…'

Rushing to her dresser she pulled out a drawer…nothing. Becoming frantic she yanked open the rest. Nothing. The only shred of clothing she had left where her underwear (thank Kami-sama!) and the outfit Yusuke left her (damn him!). Picking up her phone she dialed Yusuke's number and waited impatiently as it rang.

-Ring- -Ring- -Ring-

Yusuke was making his way out the door when the phone rang. Turning around he answered it. "Hello Urameshi residence."

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR TRYING TO PULL HERE!"_

Yusuke winced at the tone of Keiko's voice.

_"YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW WITH MY CLOTHES RIGHT NOW OR ELSE-"_

"I'm sorry we're not in right now," Yusuke interrupted, "but leave your name and number after the beep and we might consider calling you back… -BEEEP-"

_"YUSUKE I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU DON'T OWN AN ANSWERING MACHINE SO-"_

Yusuke hung up on her and was on his merry way to school. Completely ignoring the string of rings coming from the telephone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting impatiently and angrily for the past 37 rings (she kept count) for Yusuke to pick his stupid phone Keiko finally gave up and slammed the phone down in frustration. Taking a look at the clock she began to panic. It was already 8:15 if she didn't hurry she would be late for class.

'Stupid Yusuke he just had to do this to me.' Keiko sent a death glare at the calendar. Silently cursing it for being April first on a school day.

After a few deep breaths Keiko had calmed down enough to think clearly. 'Deep breathes. Okay now it's fine if I'm late today once in a while. Its not the end of the world and with my good record the teachers should be understanding.'

Feeling better she moved on to more important matters. Like how to get to school and explain her outfit. 'There's no way I'm giving Yusuke the satisfaction of knowing it was because of him the I had to skip school. So the best way to get him back is going to school in his… outfit.'

'How do I get to school though I can only imagine all the perverts like Yusuke that are out there.' Keiko shuddered at the thought. When all of a sudden the proverbial light bulb came on.

"That's it!" Keiko yelled as she ran for her parent's room. Even though they had taken their clothes with them her father had left behind his winter coat. It would be too warm to where they were going. It was a big coat that went to his knees. It would cover her completely until she had to take it off at school.

It was warm out side so wearing a trench coat all day would be too uncomfortable but the short distance to and from school would be okay. Grabbing the coat she ran back to her room and changed into the outfit that Yusuke brought. Then pulling the coat over it she grabbed her stuff and made her way to school.

On her way she received many strange stares but they went unnoticed by Keiko. She had only been walking for a few minuets when she bumped into Botan.

"Keiko I was just on my way over to see you!" Botan exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

Once Keiko managed to break free of Botan's death grip she gasped for breath. While she was filling her lungs with precious oxygen Botan's words sank in. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be…?"

"Well you see I popped by your school and started talking to Yusuke. I noticed that you weren't there so I asked Yusuke if you were at school today. Then he got this smug little look on his face and said 'She'll be playing hooky from school today.' So then I started getting worried and asked why. Then he asked me if I knew what today was and when I said no he told me it was April Fool's Day." Botan took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"But I didn't understand how that made any difference so Yusuke explained to me that it's a day were you play jokes on people. So I put two and two together and figured he did something to you. Thus I rushed over to your house to make sure he didn't do anything to horrible to you but you seem fine…" Botan trailed off.

Keiko sighed and dragged Botan into the diner they where standing in front of and shoved her into the bathroom, following quickly behind her. Once in there Keiko took of her coat and showed Botan the outfit that Yusuke had left her. Botan's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh dear…"

"Yusuke stole all of my clothes last night and being the pervert he is left this. He expects me to stay home since he thinks that I won't go out like this. So now I'm going just to spite him and to see how well he takes his own prank." Keiko explained.

Botan was still in shock but snapped out of it at Keiko's next comment.

"And I need you help in doing so. So are you willing to help me out?"

Botan clapped her hands together and hopped up and down. "I would love to help you! So what's the plan? What do you need me to do?"

Keiko smiled and pulled the coat back on. Leaning in so that she was whispering into Botan's ear she started explaining. "What I need you to do is…"

**Sarayashiki Junior High**

"Mr. Takenaka, there's a Miss Keiko Yukimura here to see you." Principal Takenaka's intercom buzzed.

"Send her in."

Mr. Takenaka was starting to worry. Why would Keiko need to meet him? Was something wrong? What he didn't think about was her wardrobe. So it came as quite a shock when she walked in wearing a winter coat wrapped tightly around her body. "Is there something wrong Miss Yukimura?"

"Sort of. See a friend of mine thought it would be funny to pull a prank on me this morning…" Keiko began.

"I'm assuming that you're talking about Mr. Urameshi?" Keiko nodded. "Just making sure now go ahead. Continue what you where saying."

Taking a deep breath Keiko continued. "Well it has to do with my school uniform or lack there of." Seeing the principal's curious look Keiko took off her coat. Nearly giving him a heart attack.

"What on earth happened to your uniform!" Mr. Takenaka yelled.

"Yusuke thought it would be funny to steal all my clothes including my uniforms and leaving me with this. I figured he wants the satisfaction of making my skip school and I don't want to give him that satisfaction. So I was hoping you would excuse my outfit for the day and explain the situation to all of my teachers." Keiko explained.

Mr. Takenaka sighed. "I'm not sure about this Miss Yukimura…"

"Please? If I work this out right not only will Yusuke be in for the shock of his life but also I might be able to get him to come to school more often. I might even get him to pass some of his classes! Please Mr. Takenaka! It's a one-time thing I swear. It'll never happen again." Keiko crossed her heart.

With one final sigh Mr. Takenaka agreed. "Very well "

Keiko bowed carefully. "Thank you Mr. Takenaka."

"Well second period just started. Allow me to escort you to your class."

**Lunch Time School Roof**

Yusuke smiled as he leaned against the fence on top of the roof. He had really out done himself this year. 'Boy am I going to get it when Keiko gets a hold of me. I can just imagine the look on her face when she saw the little present that I left her. Little Miss Keiko skipping school. Wonder how the teachers would react to that?'

Yusuke was pulled out of his thoughts when the rooftop opened revealing Kuwabara. Spotting his friend Kuwabara made his way over to him. "Hey Yusuke what's the matter with Keiko? She didn't show up at school today."

Yusuke closed his eyes and smiled. "I got her play hooky for the day."

Kuwabara's eyes bugged out. "You did what! What did you do to her!"

"Nothing…much"

"Urameshi! What did you do to Keiko!"

"Don't blow a gasket. Sheesh. All I did was play this little prank on her. See last night when –HEY! Are even listening to me!" Yusuke yelled when he realized that Kuwabara's mind and eyes had wandered. Now he was just standing there staring something behind Yusuke.

Turning around Yusuke saw a huge crowd, a huge crowd of boys to be exact.

"What's going on down there?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe it's a fight?"

"I beat it is! Come on lets go before it's over!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder as he rushed out the roof top door and down towards the crowd. Kuwabara followed him.

Once they got down there they discovered that it was not a fight (much to Yusuke's disappointment) but it seemed as if most of the male population had gathered around something or someone.

"I guess there isn't a fight. Come on Kuwabara lets go." Yusuke turned around and started walking away until he caught what the guys in the crowd were saying.

"Nice outfit Yukimura!"

"Can I get your number?"

"How about a date Keiko?"

Yusuke sopped dead in his tracks and bristled. Kuwabara looked back and forth from Yusuke to the crowd. He was completely confused about what was going on. Kuwabara turned to his friend. "What the hell is going on here Urameshi? Why are all these guys all crowding Keiko? And what did they mean about nice outfit?"

At the sound of Kuwabara's voice Yusuke snapped back to reality. Turning to face his crowd he made his way through. Shoving anyone in his way and punching anyone who tried to stop him. Soon he found himself in the center of the now dispersed crowd. And who should be standing there but Keiko herself. Dressed in the uniform that Yusuke left her.

Yusuke went into shock. There standing before him was Keiko, childhood friend, supporter, practically girlfriend, wearing a skimpy uniform. The skirt stopped around mid thigh. Her shirt had the sleeves cut so it was like a tank top and the bottom had been shortened, revealing her midriff. She also pieces of papers sticking out of her backpack.

"Yusuke! What on earth did you do to those boys?" She was making her way over to the injured boys when Yusuke grabbed her wrist. "Yusuke you go apologize to them right now! What have I told you about fighting and let me go!"

"What the hell do you think your wearing! Did you look in the mirror before leaving the house!" Yusuke yelled.

Keiko managed to pull her hand away and look right at Yusuke. "As a matter of fact I know exactly what I'm wearing! I've only been wearing it all day!"

"You've been wearing THAT all day! To class! What's wrong with you! Are you blind!" Yusuke screamed.

"No I am most certainly not blind! I know exactly what I'm wearing and I know where I am! So stop telling me! I'm the one wearing it remember!" Keiko retorted.

"Come on Keiko I'm taking you home right now." Yusuke said gruffly as he took of his green jacket and wrapped it around Keiko. He then began dragging her towards the entrance of the school.

"No! Yusuke let me go! I still have classes to finish!"

-RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG-

"That's the bell now! Class is going to start I have to go!" Keiko finally managed to get out of Yusuke's grasp and jacket. Wasting no time she ran to her next class. Leaving a steamed Yusuke and one shocked confused Kuwabara.

"Urameshi what on earth was that all about!" Kuwabara yelled at his friend. He had a feeling Yusuke had something to do with Keiko's outfit and his feelings were never wrong.

Yusuke only snarled as he made his way to his 5th period class that he shared with Keiko. Pulling on his jacket as he ran.

The last two periods went all too slow for Yusuke. As soon as he arrived in class he took a seat next to Keiko and sent a death glare to every guy that stared at Keiko for too long (too long in Yusuke's opinion was anything longer than a glance and even then he had to use every ounce of self restraint.) He successfully managed to keep all males at least three feet away from Keiko. Every so often he would steal a glance at Keiko, who was sending him a death glare when she wasn't taking notes.

'I can't believe she wore that to school! It was a joke! She wasn't actually supposed to wear it!' Yusuke spent the rest of the school day stewing in his own anger and jealousy. 'Why would she wear it to school? Unless…maybe she want those guys to look at her! No! She wouldn't be interested in any of them…right?'

**After School: The Walk Home**

School was over and Keiko started walking home. She had given the coat to Botan when she had arrived at school so she was walking home in just Yusuke's present. The friend in question was walking right next to her. Glaring and growling at anyone of the male population that came to close or so much as glanced at Keiko's form. Starting to get annoyed with his attitude Keiko finally spoke up.

"As much as I appreciate the protective gesture would you please stop sending mental death threats to every boy that looks at me?"

Yusuke snapped back to face Keiko. "Why do you want them to stare at you?"

"What if I did? What would you do about it?" Keiko questioned.

"Eliminate the male population." Yusuke answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you care so much?" Keiko said putting emphasis on the word 'care.'

"I don't!"

"Really. I would never have guessed." Keiko replied sarcastically.

"I don't! It's not any of my business if you want every guy in Japan staring at you! I wouldn't even care if you went out with them!" Yusuke tried to cover his obvious discomfort.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Good then you won't mind if I call some of these guys."

"No I woul- WHAT! YOU HAVE THEIR NUMBERS!"

"Yah I was late for a lot of my classes because guys kept handing me their numbers." Keiko said calmly.

"WELL YOUR NOT GOING TO CALL ANY OF THEM ARE YOU!"

"You know I think I might. Some of those guys were kind of cute. And since they all went through the trouble of giving me their numbers…"

Yusuke didn't even let her finish her sentence before he grabbed her bag and started digging through it. Taking out every number and note that was present he crumpled all of them into one big ball. Once they were all compacted into a solid ball of paper he tossed it into the air. Taking aim he fired his rei gun.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed as the scrapes of paper and ashes fluttered to the ground.

Yusuke crossed his arms and smiled at her. "Like to see you try to call any of those damn perverts now!"

"Like you have any room to talk! Who's the one who left me with nothing but this! Well Yusuke! Who was it!" Keiko argued back.

"I didn't mean for you to actually wear it! It was a joke! You were supposed to stay home not go gallivanting around in it!" Yusuke defended himself.

"Gallivanting?" Keiko's tone had dropped to normal and she had raised an eyebrow.

"ARGH!" Yusuke growled out in frustration and embarrassment. Looking around he saw that people were staring. This only fueled his anger. "You all got a problem with something!"

The pedestrians quickly scattered or diverted their attention to elsewhere.

Keiko abruptly whacked Yusuke upside the head with her book bag. "Don't be rude Yusuke! They're not doing anything wrong!"

"They were staring at us!"

"SO!"

"Its rude to stare!"

"Since when do you care what's rude or not!"

"Since now!"

"URGH! Your impossible!" Keiko threw her arms in the air and continued making her way to her house.

"Hey don't you walk away from me! Keiko I'm talking to you!" Yusuke grabbed her wrist and started dragging her into a different direction.

"Let me go Yusuke! My house is in the other direction!" He just continued dragging her along. "Hey are you deaf or just plain stupid! This isn't the way to my house!"

"I know were your house is stupid and in case you haven't noticed I'm not taking you to your house." Seeing a particularly group of teenage boys with perverted looks on their faces Yusuke pulled Keiko closer. Taking of his jacket he wrapped it around her. Putting his arm around her waist he quickened his pace.

"What do you think your doing Yusuke!" Keiko yelped as she started blushing.

"Taking you to my house! No way in hell are you going to be walking around in that outfit any longer!"

"Really? What if I like this outfit? Hmmm? What then?" Keiko questioned.

Yusuke nearly tripped over his own feet at that last comment. "What did you say?"

"I said what if I like this outfit?"

"I don't give a flip whether or not you like the stupid thing! You're never wearing it again!" By this time they had reached Yusuke's house. Dragging her through the empty house he lead her to his room were her let go of her in order to retrieve the boxes.

Keiko crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "You act as if you have any say in the matter. I'll wear whatever I want to!"

Yusuke had located the boxes. Opening one he pulled out a long-sleeved white shirt with a collar that would be around her neck and a red dress that went all the way down to her ankles. Basically she would be covered from head to toe and the only skin that would show would be her face and hands.

"And you act as if you have a choice! Either you start wearing your normal clothes or you won't go out!"

"What are you my father?" Keiko questioned. "What makes you think you can control me? Even if you managed to keep me indoors you have to leave sometime and I'll escape. Seriously. The only way to keep me from straying anywhere against my will is by physical restraint."

"Not a bad idea…" Yusuke mumbled.

Lucky for him Keiko didn't hear it or she chose to ignore it. "Tell you what I'm willing to make you a deal."

Yusuke's ears and hopes perked up at that last comment.

"I'll change into those clothes and never wear that outfit again." Yusuke smiled. "If you start showing up to school and passing your classes."

Yusuke's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. He finally managed to regain some control of his voice. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Keiko smirked. "Come to school and pass your classes."

"But-"

"I mean who knows? Maybe when you skip school I'll wear this outfit. Make some new guy friends…"

"There's no way in hell that you're doing that!"

"So you agree to my terms?"

Yusuke buried his hand in his hair and groaned. Sighing in defeat he agreed.

Keiko grabbed the outfit that Yusuke had taken out for her and walked to the bathroom. Calling over her shoulder, "I just knew that you would see things my way!"

Yusuke groaned and slumped onto his bed. His head swimming with thoughts and emotions. 'I can't believe I just agreed to that. Stupid deceitful vixen, knows just what to do to get me to do what she wants. Well its better than having all those guys staring at her.'

Just the though of all those perverts out there caused Yusuke to form a growl deep in his throat. See though he would never admit it, sober anyway, Yusuke had always thought as Keiko as his girlfriend. So naturally he was… upset (and rightfully so in his personal opinion) when he saw Keiko parading around in that.

_'Well to be fair you did set her up for it.'_

'She wasn't supposed to wear it dammit! Why do I care anyway?'

_'Because you love her_.'

'Where'd that come from?'

_'Your heart blockhead.'_

'Who are you anyway?'

_'Conscious, sub-conscious, smarter half take your pick.'_

'It's official Yusuke. You've lost your mind'

Yusuke was so absorbed he didn't notice that Keiko had come out of the bathroom. Waling over she picked up a few boxes. Straightening up she looked over at Yusuke expectantly. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention she put down her boxes. Picking up a heavier one she waltzed over to where Yusuke was lying and unceremoniously dropped the box on his stomach.

"Oomph" Was all Yusuke could say as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Well now that your up help me out with these boxes. I don't want to carry these by myself all the way to my house."

Yusuke grumbled but got up any way picking up the boxes they made their way to Keiko's house. The way back was very quiet. Keiko was smiling and feeling very pleased with herself, while Yusuke was once again lost in his own thoughts of Keiko and himself.

'Why does she care so much? What difference does it make to her weather or not I decide to show up for class? How does she know just what buttons to push to make me do what she wants?'

_'If she didn't push your buttons you wouldn't do any thing. She cares about you. That's why she does what she does. The question is do you care about her?'_

'I care!'

_'Could have fooled me.'_

'Hey I show her I care all the time!'

_'Ditching her, flipping her skirt, letting her get kidnapped. Yah you're Romeo and Hiei's the tooth fairy. Tell me when was the last time you showed any affection towards her? Hell! When was the last time you so much as said thank you?'_

'…'

_'That's what I thought. You didn't thank her even after she took care of your body, saved it from the fire, and revived you.'_

'Am I really that big of an ass?'

_'Yes.'_

Yusuke was snapped out of thoughts when Keiko started talking to him. "We're here Yusuke. Come on I need you to drop off the boxes in my room."

Opening the door the two made there way indoors and up the stairs. They finally made it too Keiko's room where they dropped the boxes onto her bed. Then Keiko escorted Yusuke back down the stairs and to the door

Standing at the front door Keiko spoke up, "Thanks for helping with those boxes. See you at school."

But before Keiko could make her way inside Yusuke started to speak. "Hey Keiko…I…I just wanted to say…thanks. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't mention it." Keiko smiled and gave Yusuke a quick peck on the cheek. Then she disappeared inside.

After a few moments of shock Yusuke concluded that Keiko kissed him and he wasn't dreaming. Grinning he started walking home.

**That Weekend: Kuwabara's House**

Everyone had decided it was a good idea to all get together. They hadn't done anything for a while now and they all needed to unwind. So they made a plan to all meet at Kuwabara's house for a small party.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kuwabara spoke up.

"How about a movie?" Kurama suggested.

"Oh! I have the perfect one! I'll be right back." Botan yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the room.

They were all used to Botan's constant perkiness so they just made their way into the living room. Hiei sat on the windowsill while Kurama leaned against it. Shizuru took the armchair while Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina occupied the couch.

"Got It!" Botan announced as she run into the room. She popped in the movie and grabbed a chair to sit in.

The movie opened up with a picture of a school and was then cut to a crowd of Boy's in blue uniforms.

"What are we watching? It looks familiar…" Yusuke commented. Just the then camera turned and there was Yusuke and Kuwabara.

_"I guess there isn't a fight. Come on Kuwabara lets go." Yusuke turned around and started walking away until he caught what the guys in the crowd were saying._

_"Nice outfit Yukimura!"_

_"Can I get your number?"_

_"How about a date Keiko?"_

"What the hell!" Yusuke jumped to his feet as the movie continued playing.

_There was Keiko wearing a skimpy uniform. The skirt stopped around mid thigh. Her shirt had the sleeves cut so it was like a tank top and the bottom looked like it had been shortened, revealing her midriff. She also pieces of papers sticking out of her backpack._

_"Yusuke! What on earth did you do to those boys?" She was making her way over to the injured boys when Yusuke grabbed her wrist. "Yusuke you go apologize to them right now! What have I told you about fighting and let me go!"_

_"What the hell do you think your wearing! Did you look in the mirror before leaving the house!" Yusuke yelled._

_Keiko managed to pull her hand away and look right at Yusuke. "As a matter of fact I know exactly what I'm wearing! I've only been wearing it all day!"_

Everyone was shocked well everyone except Botan, Keiko, and Hiei. The girls knew about it and Hiei found it amusing.

_"Come on Keiko I'm taking you home right now." Yusuke said gruffly as he took of his green jacket and wrapped it around Keiko. He then began dragging her towards the entrance of the school. _

_"No! Yusuke let me go! I still have classes to finish!" _

_-RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG-_

_"That's the bell now! Class is going to start I have to go!" _

_"Would anyone care to explain this to me!" Yusuke yelled._

_"Why do you care so much?" Keiko said putting emphasis on the word 'care.'_

_"I don't!"_

_"Really. I would never have guessed." Keiko replied sarcastically._

_"I don't! It's not any of my business if you want every guy in Japan staring at you! I wouldn't even care if you went out with them!" Yusuke tried to cover his obvious discomfort._

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Good then you won't mind if I call some of these guys."_

_"No I woul- WHAT! YOU HAVE THEIR NUMBERS!"_

_"Yah I was late for a lot of my classes because guys kept handing me their numbers." Keiko said calmly._

_"WELL YOUR NOT GOING TO CALL ANY OF THEM ARE YOU!"_

_"You know I think I might. Some of those guys were kind of cute. And since they all went through the trouble of giving me their numbers…"_

_By now every one was either laughing out loud or stifling their laughter. Well everyone except Yusuke._

_Yusuke crossed his arms and smiled at her. "Like to see you try to call any of those damn perverts now!"_

_"Like you have any room to talk! Who's the one who left me with nothing but this! Well Yusuke! Who was it!" Keiko argued back._

_"I didn't mean for you to actually wear it! It was a joke! You were supposed to stay home not go gallivanting around in it!" Yusuke defended himself._

_"Gallivanting?" Keiko's tone had dropped to normal and she had raised an eyebrow._

Those who weren't laughing before were now. It went on like that through out the entire move. When the movie finally came to an end almost everyone was in tears.

"Who knew our little Yusuke could be so sentimental!"

"Did you see the look on his face when he saw Keiko? It was priceless!"

Now Yusuke was staring to turn red. "Botan! Where the hell did you get that tape!"

"Why Yusuke I filmed it myself!"

"…. What?"

"After talking to you I had gone off to see if Keiko was okay. He explained to me what you did and asked me to videotape the whole encounter. I must saw it made a great movie. I'm even thinking of entering it in a film festival…" Botan said off handed.

Yusuke's mind was clouded over. Otherwise he would have heard the comment about the film festival. "Keiko…" Yusuke said dangerously low.

"Well it was nice seeing you all but I really must be going bye!" Keiko made a dash for the door.

"Get back here Keiko!"


	2. Comes Around

Due to the fact that people were dying for a part two I decided to write one. If you like how the story ended do not read this other wise enjoy! 

**Sunday Night: Day After the Party**

-Ring- -Ring-

Kurama was getting a snack in the kitchen when the phone started ringing. "I got it!" Reaching over he took the phone off its place. "Hello Minamino residence this is Shuichi speaking."

_"Hey Kurama its me Shizuru. Hey you know that little friend of yours? Short, spiky hair, has a sword, wants my brother in pieces?" _

Kurama raised an eyebrow on the other end of the line. "You mean Hiei?"

_"Yah that guy! Can you by chance get him to meet me at the park at say eight tonight?" _

"I don't know if I can-"

_"Thanks a lot Kurama! Remember eight tonight and tell the shrimp not be late." _

Shizuru hung up on Kurama before he had time to respond. Now he was staring at the phone with the dial tone playing in his ears. He sighed and hung up the phone. "I better go find Hiei."

Park: 8 o'clock 

"Hey Shorty glad you could make it."

Hiei glared down at Shizuru from his spot in a tree. "I did not come here to hear your wise cracks women. If you don't have anything to tell me I have better things to do than sit hear and listen to you talk."

"Sheesh what crawled up your ass and died? Anyway I have a proposition to make you so you going to come down?"

Though Hiei scowled he jumped down and landed in front of Shizuru. "What are you proposing? And what do I benefit from helping you?"

Shizuru took a drag from her cigarette. "You remember that movie we saw yesterday? The one with Yusuke?" Seeing Hiei nod she continued. "Well that got me thinking and I came up with a little plan to get Yusuke back but I need your help. So you in?"

"While the idea interests me you still haven't told me what I gain from helping you."

"Well I can guarantee you'll be amused. I can also tell you things about my brother. I know things you wouldn't even dream of. Anything you want to know you will if you help me." Shizuru played her trump card.

Hiei let out a smug smirk. "I'm listening."

"This is what I need you to do…"

**Monday Morning: Yusuke's House **

Yusuke woke up this morning with a weird felling in his gut. Like something was going to happen that did not reflect anything good for himself but being Yusuke he passed it off as gas. So he went about his routine. He grabbed some breakfast and took a quick shower. Then he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his bedroom.

Opening his closet he reached out and grabbed….

Nothing.

All the clothes in his closet were gone. Nothing was left his green school uniform, jackets, sweaters, shirts, all gone. Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Deja vu…. wait a minute…"

Yusuke rushed over to his dressers and yanked them open violently one by one. Drawer one still contained his socks and underwear, so far so good. Drawer two had nothing, bad sign. Drawer three still had nothing. Drawer four…. WHAT THE HELL!

Yusuke lifted up the articles of clothing. When he did though a note fluttered to the ground. He bent over to pick it up. Lifting it up he held it to the light and read.

_Yusuke _

_Just thought I'd give you a little taste of what you put Keiko through. Have fun and don't worry the material really breaths so you'll stay cool…temperature wise. Have fun at school. _

_-Shizuru _

Yusuke snorted as he threw the clothing over his shoulder. He then headed out of his room. "Screw that! I'll just play hooky until I get my clothes back. No skin off my back."

He then noticed the note hanging on the wall next to his bedroom door. Curious he took it down and unfolded it. It read as follows.

_P.S. If you want to skip go ahead but you know Keiko still has that outfit you gave her and a little birdie told me of the deal you made with her. What makes you think she won't change into it while your not there? Oh well she only has the male population swooning after her. Most of who are delinquents. Have a nice day. _

_-Shizuru_

"I'm sure Keiko will be fine on her own. Its not like she can't handle herself And I doubt that any guys from school will try anything." Yusuke then had a sudden thought. "What about the guys at Kasanegafuchi Jr. High? Like that Daisuke guy …"

A flash of anger filtered across Yusuke's face at that particular memory. He remembered perfectly well what those guys almost did to Keiko. He wasn't going to let that happen ever again. That was too close for comfort. Yusuke stared at the outfit with pure hatred but grabbed it and put it on. Only one thought went through his mind as he dressed himself.

'I'm only doing this for Keiko.'

Once dressed Yusuke started his long walk towards school. While it only took him ten to fifteen minutes it seemed like a lifetime in what he was wearing. He tried to ignore the stares he was receiving by other morning goers. Finally he just whirled around and started yelling at those around him. "What are you all staring at! Do you like what you see or something!"

Everyone quickly dispersed. Stepping back a few feet away from the delinquent. This left Yusuke a clear path for the way to school.

School. Actually it wasn't that bad. He skipped his classes and just hung around close by. Luckily very few people saw him and those you did kept their mouths shut. He managed to get a glance at Keiko at break and boy was she fuming! Storming up and down the halls trying to find Yusuke. The real problem didn't occur until lunch. The entrance to the roof was closed so Yusuke was forced to eat elsewhere.

As he passed by his homeroom he saw Kuwabara eating at his desk alone. His friends had a few things they had to take care of so this left him alone. Yusuke walked in and greeted his companion. "Hey Kuwabara! What's going on?"

Kuwabara turned around to greet his friend but the sight that met him was not a pleasant one. His hands dropped the sandwich he was holding and flew to cover his eyes like they were burning. "Cheese and crackers Urameshi! INDECENCY! INDECENCY!"

Yusuke scowled at his friend and took the seat across from him. "I know its bad okay! It's like this was my idea!"

With his eyes still covered by his hands Kuwabara spoke up. "I'll probably regret asking this but why are you wearing that?"

"A better question is why does he own something like that."

Kuwabara toppled out of his chair at the sudden new voice. Yusuke meanwhile stayed seated though he did startle slightly. Only now did Kuwabara uncover his eyes to get a look of the person who popped up out of nowhere. "Don't do that shrimp! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Hiei snickered from his spot on a desk. "That wasn't the intention but it would be a pleasant benefit."

Yusuke cut off anything that Kuwabara was going to say. "I don't own anything like this! I just woke up this morning and this was all that was left of my clothes!"

"I know."

"And another thing-!" Yusuke's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Wait what do you mean you know? How could you possibly know?"

"Well who do think had to pull it off? That woman needed someone to be able to get in and out quickly. So my services where needed." With that Hiei calmly walked out of the room and headed down the halls.

By the time Yusuke regained his senses Hiei was out of the school. Of course this didn't cross Yusuke's mind as he raced down the stairs and out of the building. "Hiei! Get your ass back here so I can kill you!"

Needless to say Yusuke received a lot of unwanted attention from the student body. First the yelling of threats that gathered heir attention then his outfit that kept their attention on him. Yusuke realizing that nearly the entire school had seen him caused him to go red in the face.

Now you can't exactly blame the kids for looking. Tell me how often you see 'The Great Urameshi' running round in spandex?

_(For those of you who thought they read this wrong I'll repeat. Yusuke is in spandex.) _

That's right Yusuke was standing in front of the school wearing dark green spandex shorts that ended just above his knees. His top was black and was also made of the same material. It was so tight on him that if you wished you could count the muscles on his stomach.

It seemed that the girl population had either forgotten or ignored the fact that this was the Urameshi for they started to surround him. Squealing in his ears, touching his stomach, clinging to his arms

"Do you work out?"

"Green is defiantly your color."

Yusuke attempted to detach himself from the girls. When he had to luck he tried asking them. "Hey could you let go. Your really starting to invade my personal space here."

"Your hair is so soft."

"What are you doing after school?"

Now Yusuke was starting to panic a little. He started struggling against the mass of girls. "Okay now I need you to seriously back off. I'm not kidding g- HEY! Don't touch me! I'm warning you I don't want to hurt-NO! That is for you to touch! KEIKO HELP!"

**School Library **

Keiko's head shot up from the book she was reading. Looking around confused, "I could have sworn someone just called my name…"

Retuning to her book she had even finished the page she was on before the doors to the library were thrown open. In rushed a disheveled Yusuke. He searched around franticly before spotting Keiko. Once he found her he sprinted over and hid behind her.

"Yusuke! What are you-?"

Yusuke put a finger to his lips. "Shooo! I'm trying to hide. Now don't move."

"Hide? Hide from what?" Keiko was confused.

They didn't have to wait long before Keiko got her answer. Soon a large group of girls walked in. They split up and started to look around. Soon one of them spotted Keiko and ushered the rest of the girls over to her. "Yukimura did you see Yusuke run in here by chance?"

"Can't say I have. But have you tried the school roof? He's normally there."

The girl's rushed out of there at Keiko's suggestion. Calling their thanks over their shoulders.

Only when the last one had exited the building did Yusuke come out. Grabbing a chair he plopped down next to Keiko. Sighing he used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forward. "That was a close one. Keiko? You Okay?"

Keiko hadn't really noticed what Yusuke was wearing when he rushed in. Now she never expected Yusuke to ever wear spandex. So the sight was a little more than shocking. "Yusuke! What are you wearing!"

Yusuke suddenly remembered what he was wearing. His face flushed as he tried it hides his discomfort. "I'd rather not say."

Keiko sighed as she looked at Yusuke. That outfit looked so uncomfortable! Taking pity on poor Yusuke Keiko came up with an idea. "Hey Yusuke. Do you want to get out of that …thing? I can get you a change of clothes."

Yusuke perked up at the idea. "Can you really do that? No joking?"

"Sure I can. Look you know that big tree in the back of the school?" Yusuke nodded. "Good. Go hide there until I come to get you. I won't be too long."

So they split up. Yusuke ran to the tree and Keiko ran to the office.

* * *

"Thank you so much Mr. Takenaka!" 

"I still don't see why you would need the boy's uniform." The principal sighed as he handed her one.

As She run out of the door she yelled over her shoulder, "Trust me you probably don't want to."

* * *

"Yusuke! You up there?" Keiko was standing at the base of the tree looking up. 

"Yah I'm up here!"

Keiko climbed up the tree partially and placed the gym clothes on a branch. She then climbed back down. Once at the bottom She called to Yusuke, "Okay I placed you clothes on the branch. Grab them and get dressed."

"You expect me to get dressed in a tree!"

"Well do you really want to have to go to the boys locker room to change?"

"NO!"

"Then do it!"

"…. Turn around."

Keiko followed his order and waited patiently for him to finish. Soon Yusuke was standing beside Keiko fully dressed. "This is much more comfortable! Thanks a lot Keiko."

Keiko simply waved him off. "Not a problem."

"I'm serious Keiko you really saved me. Why don't I take you out to a movie or something? You know to show my appreciation." Yusuke scratched his head as he blushed.

"You don't have to repay me." Keiko mentioned.

"But I want to. Please?"

"I'd love to. Now come on we have to get going the bells going to ring any minute." Keiko smiled and grabbed his hand. dragging him to their next class.

**The Park: Later **

"So did you tape the whole thing like I asked short stuff?"

Hiei scowled at the woman before him for the crack at his height. "Yeah. Here it is."

The tape was snatched right out of his hands. Shizuru smiled to herself, "Local Film Festival here I come!"


	3. Film Festival

**Disclaimer: I still do not own YYH or any other Manga mentioned. I would also like those reviewers who gave me the idea for this chapter. This was by far my favorite chapter to write. So I hope you enjoy and I think this is the last chapter unless my reviewers demand more… Check out some of my other stories! **

It was Saturday morning and as promised Yusuke was taking Keiko out for the day. Waking up early for the second time in his life the young Spirit Detective hopped out of bed. He quickly got ready and was out the door. Yusuke wondered around downtown for a few hours considering that most normal functioning people weren't awake yet.

Finally the clock struck ten. Yusuke smiled and headed over to the Yukimura Diner. He had told Keiko that he would be there to pick her up around ten. He arrived just as Keiko was coming downstairs to wait for him. Talk about perfect timing.

Yusuke wasn't prepared for the sight before him. Keiko was wearing a red ruffled skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. The skirt was adorned with black flowers and leaf imprints on it. Her top was a simple long sleeved black shirt and her neck was graced with a thin silver chain with a rose shaped pendent hanging from it. Her hair was down and she broke into a wide smile when she saw him. He wasn't used to his best friend (and crush) looking so nice.

"Yusuke it's rude to stare at people." Keiko chided her best friend as she reached the bottom of the steps.

Immediately he looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was not staring! I was merely observing!"

"Call it what you want but you were drooling." Keiko pointed out.

"I was not!" Even though he denied it Yusuke wiped his mouth anyway. 'Damn it she was right!'

"Whatever you say." Keiko shrugged as she and Yusuke left the diner. "On a different note what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yes plan. Are we going somewhere? Doing something? Or are we just going to sit in the middle of the sidewalk as people walk pass us?" Keiko questioned.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "To tell you the truth I don't really have anything planned out. What about you? Do you want to go anywhere in particular?"

"Hmmmm." Keiko was deep in thought as she tried to think of something they could both do and enjoy. They were just about to cross the street when a poster on a nearby telephone pole caught her eye. Taking it she read it over before showing it to Yusuke. "How about this? It looks like fun."

Yusuke read over the paper he was handed. It was a flyer for a film festival that was taking place downtown. It was an all day event with food, music, and movies made by the locals. There was even a schedule for when the movies would be playing.

"Works for me as long as we don't see a chick flick. I can't stand those things." Yusuke said as they made their way downtown.

"What's wrong with a chick flick? I happen to like a good romance story." Keiko asked.

"Because it's all disgustingly sweet." Yusuke then made his voice high pitched. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? "

"It's because of men like you that us girls turn to movies like thatChivalry is a foreign language to you and it's us women who suffer." Keiko argued. "Your minds have somehow been reversed in the evolutionary process. If there's fire, gunshots, and half naked women on the screen you would sit there and watch even if there was absolutely no thought process whatsoever."

"You make us sound like we're mindless Neanderthals." Yusuke said.

"If the shoe fits." Keiko retorted.

"At least we don't get all teary eyed in a movie when the guy dies. Of course he's going to die! Or when the knight in shining armor comes and whisks away the princess. As if that'll ever happen." Yusuke argued. "Face it the fairy tale life is a big lie. We don't open doors, we don't pull out your chair, and we don't put our coat down so you can avoid a mud puddle."

"Why? That's what I want to know! Is it really so bad to do something like that?" Keiko demanded. "You know it's just a nice little gesture. It's not like we're asking you to recite poetry in a public place or duel for the sake of our honor. Would it kill you guys to buy a rose? Open a door? What could it hurt?"

"Because it's just something we don't do. What's wrong with fire and gunshots? A good war film?" Yusuke was curious to know. By now they had arrived at the Film Festival.

"Hey if you can refuse to go to a chick flick I can refuse to go a war movie." Keiko reasoned, as they made their way through the crowd. "If I can't refuse to see a war movie it's called a double standard and that's not fair."

"Well if you won't see a war film and I refuse to see a chick flick what are we supposed to do? I don't want to wonder aimlessly just because we can't agree on a film." Yusuke complained as they checked out the schedule times.

"How about me make a deal?"

"Last time I made a deal with you I was forced to attend school."

Keiko rolled her eyes and continued as if he had never spoken. "I'll watch the war films with you if you watch a few chick flicks with me. Then we'll both see the comedies together. You get what you want, I'll get what I want, and we'll have a few laughs along the way. That way everyone wins!"

"Sounds good to me. Come on the war movies are about to start!" Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand and led her through the crowd.

_-After the War Films- _

"Wasn't that great?" Yusuke asked as he grinned. "I haven't seen a good movie with things catching on fire and blowing up in a long time!"

"That was terrible! How can you possibly take any joy out of watching people die?" Keiko questioned.

Yusuke shrugged. "It's a guy thing."

"It must be." Keiko glanced at her watch before looking around. "We still have some time left over before my movies start and I'm getting hungry. How about we grab some food before we continue?"

When it comes to Yusuke and food you don't have to ask him twice. His eyes lit up as he spotted a noodle cart a short distance from where he was standing. Looking at the noodle cart and back to Keiko he silently pleaded with his eyes.

Seeing the pitiful look on her best friend's face Keiko sighed and shooed him off. "Go on I'll meet you in front of the building. We'll walk in together."

_-After the Chick Flicks- _

"That was so cute! What did you think Yusuke? Wasn't that great?"

"That was the worst hour of my life! I thought I was going to die! Suffocated by the sheer mushiness of it all!" Yusuke whined.

"Mushiness?" Keiko snickered. "There's a word I'd never thought I'd hear you say."

"See! That what chick flicks do to me! They turn my mind in a useless mess of goop!" He accused.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the movies fault." Keiko laughed at the look Yusuke gave her. "Come on admit that movie gave you a warm and fuzzy feeling."

"Yeah, it was my lunch making a return trip." Yusuke grumbled.

That comment earned him a whack upside of the head courtesy of his date. They know found themselves seated and awaiting the comedy movies to start. Yusuke was still laughing at the end of one of the final films. So hard in fact that he failed to hear the announcement of the next video. That was until he heard a familiar sentence

**_"I guess there isn't a fight. Come on Kuwabara lets go."_**

Yusuke looked up and sure enough there on the screen was Kuwabara, Yusuke, and a crowd of boys in blue. He looked from the screen to Keiko silently asking her whether or not this was real. Seeing the shocked and amused look on her face assured Yusuke that this was really happening.

He looked back up at the screen.

**_"Come on Keiko I'm taking you home right now." Yusuke said gruffly as he took of his green jacket and wrapped it around Keiko. He then began dragging her towards the entrance of the school. _**

**_"No! Yusuke let me go! I still have classes to finish!" _**

**_-RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG-_**

Now he glanced at Keiko whose face was red from slight embarrassment, though not nearly as bad as Yusuke. He wasn't used to people seeing the caring (in his own way of coarse) side of him.

**_"Is that so?" _**

**_"Yes!" _**

**_"Good then you won't mind if I call some of these guys." _**

**_"No I woul- WHAT! YOU HAVE THEIR NUMBERS!" _**

**_"Yah I was late for a lot of my classes because guys kept handing me their numbers." Keiko said calmly. _**

**_"WELL YOUR NOT GOING TO CALL ANY OF THEM ARE YOU!" _**

**_"You know I think I might. Some of those guys were kind of cute. And since they all went through the trouble of giving me their numbers…"_**

Yusuke kept his face buried into his hands and kept them there until the end of the movie. Keiko shaking his shoulder was the signal that it was okay to look.

"The next entry is called 'Man in Spandex' and was entered by Shizuru Kuwabara." The host announced.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "That better not be what I think it is." He practically growled under his breath. As the movie started his fear was confirmed. There on the screen was Yusuke in all his tight fitting glory.

**_"Cheese and crackers Urameshi! INDECENCY! INDECENCY!" _**

**_Yusuke scowled at his friend and took the seat across from him. "I know its bad okay! It's like this was my idea!" _**

**_With his eyes still covered by his hands Kuwabara spoke up. "I'll probably regret asking this but why are you wearing that?" _**

**_"A better question is why does he own something like that." _**

**_Kuwabara toppled out of his chair at the sudden new voice. Yusuke meanwhile stayed seated though he did startle slightly. Only now did Kuwabara uncover his eyes to get a look of the person who popped up out of nowhere. "Don't do that shrimp! You trying to give me a heart attack?" _**

**_Hiei snickered from his spot on a desk. "That wasn't the intention but it would be a pleasant benefit."_**

Franticly looking around he found Shizuru standing in the back. She was so busy watching Yusuke making an ass out of himself that she failed to notice the death glare that the star character was sending her. When he finally managed to catch her eye her smile just got bigger as she waved at him. Keiko was the only thing standing in Yusuke's way of hurting Shizuru.

**_"Hiei! Get your ass back here so I can kill you!" _**

**_Needless to say Yusuke received a lot of unwanted attention from the student body. First the yelling of threats that gathered heir attention then his outfit that kept their attention on him. Yusuke realizing that nearly the entire school had seen him caused him to go red in the face._**

The roar of laughter wasn't exactly helping Yusuke with his anger issue.

**_"You expect me to get dressed in a tree!" _**

**_"Well do you really want to have to go to the boys locker room to change?" _**

**_"NO!" _**

**_"Then do it!" _**

**_"… Turn around." _**

"Now for a short intermission where you could vote for your favorite movie in each category. Cast your vote at the booth in the back. Come back in an hour to hear the results!" With that the host let the audience leave. Luckily for Shizuru Keiko managed to keep Yusuke busy enough for her to get lost in the crowd.

A half an hour later Keiko, Yusuke, and Shizuru were back to hear the results. It took most of the intermission to make Yusuke came back but he eventually had some sense knocked into him. Anyway they were all seated when the announcer came on stage. "Is everyone seated? Okay Let's get moving then. Third place goes to…. Inuyasha's 'Little Brother' (1) entry!"

A tall man with black hair (2)walked onto the stage with a big smirk on his face. Close behind him was a little girl with brown hair. The announcer shook his hand and gave him a check. After receiving the money the man scooped up the girl in his arms and spoke into the microphone. "I just had to say the credit really goes to my niece Rin. Come on Rin say hi to Fluffy. Look there he his!"

Once Rin caught sight of the man Inuyasha was pointing to you couldn't get her to stop waving. Inuyasha just smiled as the man with silver hair sent him death glares.

As Rin waved at 'Fluffy' and 'Fluffy' glared at Inuyasha a small excerpt from the film played in the background.

_"Because your parents need to have one for it to be a brother." _

_"Oh." She thought about it for a moment. _

_"You have it." _

_"WHAT?" Sessouhmaru considered fleeing. But the youkai lord never ran from a battle _

_"Rin wants one." _

_"Even if I wanted a child, I couldn't, Rin." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because I have no wife." _

_"Why do you need a wife?" _

Once again laughter filled the lungs of the audience at the look of pure horror and embarrassment on Sesshomaru's face. After everyone had regained their composure and stopped clapping the host once again took charge. "Now the second place winner is…. 'Truth in Anger' (3) by Roy!"

A tall man with black hair and eyes appeared on stage. His smile took up quite a bit of his face as he shook the host's hand and received his check. Still smiling he took hold of the microphone. As the excerpt played Roy spoke to the crowd. "Not much to say but Shorty is never going to live this down."

_"The cat I've brought in last night?" _

_"What? No." _

_"The possibility of you being gay?" _

_"No!" Ed sounded horrified. _

_"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" _

_"Dear gawd, Al! No!" _

_"Did he ask you to marry Mayor Armstrong?" _

_"No! Dammit, Al! He asked me if I want to have sex with Winry!" _

Another wave of laughter overtook the crowd. When that died down the final winner was announced. "Last but not least the First prize winner of on thousand dollars and free dinner for two at A-Dozen-and-One Stars is…. Shizuru Kuwabara with 'Man in Spandex'!"

_"Cheese and crackers Urameshi! INDECENCY! INDECENCY!" _

_Yusuke scowled at his friend and took the seat across from him. "I know its bad okay! It's like this was my idea!" _

_With his eyes still covered by his hands Kuwabara spoke up. "I'll probably regret asking this but why are you wearing that?" _

_"A better question is why does he own something like that."_

After the clip Shizuru happily accepted the money and dinner passes. "I have no one to thank but myself, but because I love to annoy the hell out of my friends I'll switch the spotlight. Yusuke and Keiko get on up here!" When neither made any signs of getting up Shizuru sighed and walked over to them mike in hand. Once there she patted Yusuke on the shoulder. "This is the one and only man in spandex everyone. And being the nice person I am…"

The mumbled curses that came from the star disagreed.

"I've decided to give the dinner passes to him so he can take his girlfriend out for a nice dinner." Placing the tickets in his hands she walked back up to the stage and put the mike back.

-----------------------Sometime Around Seven-------------------------

Yusuke and Keiko were sitting at their table in the A Dozen-and-One Stars. They had finished their dinner and were waiting for their desert to come.

"It was nice of Shizuru to give us these tickets. The food here is wonderful." Keiko commented as they waited.

"Would have been better if it didn't involve me in tights."

"Your not still upset about that are you? Come on even you have to admit it was pretty funny." Keiko questioned.

"It was not!"

"Yah it was!"

"Your not the one you just had a jackass made out of himself in front of the whole town! Do you have any ideas how many people I'm going to have to hurt in order to live this down?" Yusuke demanded.

"Not a topic I really want to discuss. Hey here's our desert." And indeed a big brownie with ice cream and chocolate sauce had arrived. If there was ever heaven on earth this must be it. Wasting no time Keiko picked up her fork and took a chunk.

After a few minutes of eating she noticed that Yusuke hadn't taken a bite. "Take some it's really good." Seeing the look on his face she smiled. "I don't have cooties you know. I thought you got over that when we where little."

Yusuke just sent a glare over to her as he picked up his fork and helped himself. Keiko smiled and continued helping Yusuke make the heaven on earth disappear.

(1) This is an excerpt from _Sit Boy_ by SilverYoukai a great Inuyasha Fanfiction. I do not own that idea and am only using a small part of it. The idea and credit goes to SilverYoukai.

(2) Yes this is the Inuyasha and yes he is human.

(3) This also does not belong to me. This in an excerpt from the Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction _Aw Man _by Asha3. Another story that you should take the time to read. Once again I take no credit for it.

This is not my own creation. A Dozen-and-One Stars is a restaurant that Tohru owns from the Fruits Basket Fanfiction _Healed By Tears _by newiceauthoress. I liked the name so much I thought I should put it in here. The credit and praise goes to newiceauthoress. I also highly recommend that you read her story. It's very well written and worth reading.


End file.
